


whining

by specialagentrin



Series: wilbur soot self-cest [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG Wilbur Soot, Blow Jobs, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: wilbur self-cestHE CANNOT CATCH A BREAK WITH ME IRENE HELP HIMor, the simp form of wilbur soot fucks the ARG wilbur soot.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Other(s), argbur/simpbur
Series: wilbur soot self-cest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120055
Comments: 47
Kudos: 134





	whining

**Author's Note:**

> simpbur looks like wilbur from ‘in love w/ an e-girl’ + ‘internet ruined me’
> 
> argbur looks like wilbur from the ARG he created.

“Boo!”

  
  
Argbur doesn’t move a single muscle. He continues to read about the origin of morse code, flipping the page out of spite, just to hear the sad whine of Simpbur.

  
  
“Come on...pay attention to me!” Simpbur whines, snatching Argbur’s glasses off his face. The older Wilbur form scoffs, snatching his glasses right back from the other man. “You’re no fun.”

  
  
“I’m not supposed to be fun. I’m supposed to be analytical. Intelligent. A step ahead of everyone else.” The ARG form of Wilbur replies. 

Simpbur just rolls his eyes. “No one is out to get you. No one even knows you're still alive. Or alive, for that matter.”

  
  
“That doesn’t change anything.” Argbur states. “I need to be a step ahead from my enemies.”

  
  
“What _enemies_?” Simpbur groans. “The ones inside of your head?”

  
  
“What - no! Jack and Schlatt and whoever else has wronged me in the past!”

  
  
“I’m pretty sure that was roleplay, Arg.”

  
  
“How can you be so sure? You saw what Schlatt did to Lmanbur and Pogbur.” 

“...You must be stressed then.” Simpbur concludes.

  
  
Argbur hums. “Maybe I am. Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help?”

  
  
The simp form of Wilbur sighs, slipping Argbur’s book out of his hands and resting it on the coffee table. He slips onto the older man’s lap, finger hooking underneath the bridge of his glasses and taking them off. Cold hands rake up his thighs, and he shivers in excitement, knowing that Argbur’s attention is all on him now.

  
  
“Strip.” Argbur commands.

  
  
Simpbur doesn’t have to be told twice, scrambling off of his lap to dispose of his clothing. Lustful eyes watch as he slowly peels off the clothing from his body. Lets his jacket fall to the floor, throw off his beanie to reveal bedhead hair, slowly peel off his shirt to reveal a flat stomach and perky pink nipples. Chuckling, his fingers hook through the band of his pants and he slips it off, throwing it to a random area. 

His cock is limp against his legs, but it twitches in anticipation as he lets Argbur take a good look. Argbur just flicks his fingers, motioning Simpbur to get on his knees, and he does without a second thought.

His knees hit the hardwood floor with a thud, quick fingers pushing Argbur’s thighs apart and eagerly unzipping his jeans. He pulls out his cock with excitement, mouth watering at the sight of the lengthy dick he’s holding in his hands. He rolls out his tongue, feeling the weight of the other man's cock on lay on it - just waiting for his mouth to be used and violated like a whores. 

Argbur slides his hand through the soft dark brown curls, watching as the other Wilbur leans into the touch. 

Desperately. Needy. Just like a kitten, of sorts. 

Argbur sharply yanks his head back, hearing a wonderful high pitched whine escape from him. He pushes his cock into Simpbur’s mouth, pulling his head down until his nose is buried into his neatly trimmed pubes. Let’s the simp version get used to the stretch of his cock down his throat for a moment, before pulling him off. 

He can’t help but watch with delight as Simpbur sputters for air, gasping deeply, face flushed a scandalous red. 

“Come on now.” Argbur urges, hand sliding down to the nape of his neck. “Put your mouth to use.” 

Simpbur takes one look at Argbur, before swallowing his cock in a single go. He can feel his fingernails dig into his thighs as he begins to, in fact, put his mouth to good use. His tongue teasingly rolls over the mushroom shaped head, dipping into the slit, before sliding down to the base and coming back up. 

Argbur bites his lower lip, making a small hum of encouragement as Simpbur finally puts the cock into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically. His hand jerks off whatever he can’t fit into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, making sounds of enjoyment. He’s getting off to the thought of Simpbur being such a whore for him, doing whatever he commands with a simple flick of his wrist. 

His hand slides back into the soft curls, pushing the other Wilbur deeper onto his cock, rocking his hips impatiently. He can feel a knot start to form in his stomach, and it’s been so long since his last release of pleasure. 

Simpbur, on the other hand, couldn’t be more euphoric as oxygen slowly slips from his brain, making him hazy. There’s nothing else but him and Argbur at the moment, as he’s forced to take his cock impossibly deeper. Arousal burns through him, feeling his cock slap against his stomach with every thrust of Argbur’s hips. Heavy amounts of precum leak down his cock, and he wraps a hand around his own weeping dick to get some sort of pleasure for himself. 

He cums before Argbur, pearly white streaks of semen coating his stomach and chest - choking on his cock. Argbur could care less, as he harshly uses him like a ragdoll, bobbing his head as he draws nearer to his own orgasm. 

Stars appeared behind his eyes as fingernails dug in Simpbur’s scalp, releasing thick spurts of semen into his mouth. Simpbur milked it right up, swallowing every last drop as if he was a dying man in need of water. 

He pulls back, giving Argbur a mischievous grin. “So… much whining does it take for you to snap and fuck me silly?” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
